Jin Kazama vs. Ryu
Jin Kazama vs. Ryu is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Tekken vs Street Fighter! Two heroic protagonists who seek to rid a dark energy inside them clash in a battle to the death! Interlude Wiz: Two powerful martial artists, each seeking to control the dark temptations that lie within. Boomstick: Jin Kazama, the Child of Destiny. Wiz: And Ryu, the wandering World Warrior. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Jin Kazama Wiz: Jin Kazama was born in Yakushima, Japan to the kind-hearted Jun Kazama and the evil Kazuya Mishima, before he was born, his father Kazuya died after being thrown into a volcano by his father, Heihachi Mishima. Boomstick: Anyways after Anakin died, Padmé Amidala raised Luke Skywalker and-''' Wiz: Boomstick, Jin's origin is similar to Luke Skywalker's but he still isn't him. Anyways, At an early age, Jun trained Jin in the traditional Kazama-style martial arts and lived with him in a peaceful and quiet forest in Japan. However, in one peaceful day, Jun sensed a dark force coming and told Jin to seek Heihachi Mishima should something bad happen to her. '''Boomstick: Yeah! Seek out a greedy, and ruthless asshole should something bad happen to her, C'mon Jun! You have many other family members why not tell Jin to find them! Wiz: Anyways, her premonitions were true and a monster named Ogre, raided and destroyed their home when Jin had his 15th birthday. During the attack Jun was assumed dead and Devil, Kazuya's cursed soul, returned and gave Jin a nice tattoo. Boomstick: Following Jun's bad advice, Jin seeked his grandfather, who is a would-be dictator, Heihachi and trained him in the Mishima-ryu Karate for 4 years. Wiz: Being a Mishima, Jin has the ability to use electricity in his fist to devastate opponents, and wears gauntlets that support it's electric properties. Boomstick: He also uses a few moves that support his electric fists like the Dragon Uppercut, which is basically a Shoryuken but slower, and many other moves like the Left Splits Kick. ''' Wiz: Anways, on Jin's 19th birthday, Heihachi announced the 3rd King of the Iron Fist tournament to test Jin's skills. However, Heihachi had plans of his own, the tournament was just merely a plan to lure Ogre in and extract Jin's Devil Gene, which is the meaning of his cool tattoo. Jin swept through and defeated every opponent apart from a Taekwondo prodigy by the name of Hwoarang, whom he fought to a draw, which created a friendly rivalry between the two, anyways, Jin managed to advance to the final stage and fought his sworn enemy, Ogre, Jin defeated Ogre and his second form, True Ogre, winning the tournament '''Boomstick: And then, the Tekken Force gunned him down out of nowhere and Heihachi shot his head. Jin, bet you should've never listened to mom now! Wiz: Driven by hatred, Jin surprisingly rose back up, killed all of the soldiers, and knocked out Heihachi. Then he flew away. This was his first experience using the demonic power within him, the Devil Gene. Which transforms him into Devil Jin. Which gave him a wide array of supernatural powers and mixes both Kazama and Mishima fighting styles. Boomstick: It gives him mutliple cool tattoos, horns stickin' outta his head, black angel wings, and a third eye which he uses to fire laser beams! Oh, and he also has a healing ability and short-ranged telekinesis. Wiz: Waking up in a destroyed forest, Jin started to loath his bloodline, traveled to Australia and learned Karate for 2 years to forget his Mishima-ryu style and learned one iconic and unblockable move, the Avenger. Jin then entered the 4th King of the Iron Fist tournament to exact revenge on Heihachi. However, he was kidnapped by the Tekken Force before he could face his father Kazuya, who was bought back to life by G-Corporatio, and imprisoned in Hon-Maru, the Mishima dojo. Kazuya then won the tournament and visited Hon Maru to finally take Jin's Devil Gene but couldn't somehow take it. Then Jin escaped and transformed into Devil Jin, and beat them both up. Boomstick: Then Jin was about to kill Heihachi but couldn't because his mom would be upset at him being a monster. Wiz: This means that the Kazama bloodline can supress his Devil Gene if necessary. Boomstick: Then Jin participated in the 5th King of the Iron Fist Tournament and defeated and killed it's sponsor, his great-grandfather Jinpachi Mishima and took the Zaibatsu from him. Then Jin started a war to awaken Azazel, the first person to wield the Devil Gene, Jin did awaken him, and killed him in one-hit because his half-uncle Lars beat him before but still couldn't cure his Devil Gene. Wiz: With that said being the Tekken poster boy doesn't mean he's unstoppable he's lost a few matches against Lars, Raven, and Hwoarang. He also can't get rid of his Devil Gene but Jin doesn't give up, he never gives up. Jin: I will put an end to this! Xiaoyu: Jin! Don't let hatred turn you into a monster! Jin: But i am a monster, it's all that's left! Xiaoyu: Can't you understand, all this fighting is pointless, it's never gonna end! Jin: It will end with this bloodline, and that is why i fight! Ryu Wiz: Ryu, the Wandering World Warrior, the winner of the first World Warrior tournament. He is an honorable warrior, being one of the strongest Street Fighters. He practices Ansatsuken, an assassination art, although the name is a bit misleading. Boomstick: It's actually his master Gouken's take on the martial art, which is self-defense. He taught Ryu and Ken many techniques that allowed them to win tournaments. Wiz: These techniques include the Hadoken, a fireball composed of ki, and is as warm as his body temperature, the Shoryuken uppercut, which is an uppercut that sends his opponents sky high. Boomstick: He also has the Tatsumaki Sen- how do you say that? Wiz: The Tatsumaki Senpukyaku is a kicking technique that lets Ryu fly around like a helicopter for a short amount of time. Just call it Tatsumaki. Boomstick: Anyways, he has a move called the Joudan Sokutogeri which kicks opponents so hard it knocks them of off walls and V-Trigger called Denjin Renki which electrifies his attacks. Wiz: He also has a V-Skill called Mind's Eye which is basically a parry. Ryu also has a form Fight Shadow7615= |-| DBZGUY x3= Results Trivia Who would you be rooting for? Jin Kazama Ryu Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:'Tekken vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles